1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having the function of providing restricted user access thereto, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a limited access function has come to be provided for (added to) an image forming apparatus for the purposes of security and cost management (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-21810). Although there are various methods of restricting access to an image forming apparatus, it is a general practice to authenticate a user who is going to access the image forming apparatus, and permit the user to access the same only when properly authenticated.
Further, recently, an information processing apparatus, such as a digital still camera, and an image forming apparatus have come to be provided with functions which make it possible for the information processing apparatus to be directly connected to the image forming apparatus and transmit an instruction and data for outputting an image to the image forming apparatus, and for the image forming apparatus to output the image.
Authentication functions installed in image forming apparatuses are various in type, and the methods of communication and processing, such as encryption used for input information and authentication, depend on the authentication protocol or authentication method. On the other hand, there are lots of information processing apparatuses, such as digital still cameras, which are not provided with an authentication device itself or an authentication function equivalent to any of the various authentication functions installed in the image forming apparatuses.
In an information processing system comprised of such an image forming apparatus and such an information processing apparatus as mentioned above, there can be a case where the image forming apparatus can be accessed and used by transmitting an image output instruction to the image forming apparatus from the information processing apparatus.
More specifically, when the restricted access to the image forming apparatus is provided only via the user interface of the image forming apparatus, it is impossible to provide the restricted access to the user interface of the information processing apparatus, which is an external apparatus connected to the image forming apparatus. In short, there can occur a situation in which it is impossible to fully implement security and cost management, which are objectives of restricted access to the image forming apparatus.
In the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-21810, the image forming apparatus and the information processing apparatus, such as a digital still camera, are configured to store unique information, and the image forming apparatus is permitted to be accessed only when respective pieces of the unique information stored in the apparatuses are collated and determined to match each other That is, the image forming apparatus is permitted to be accessed only when authentication between apparatuses is successful, whereby the restricted access to the image forming apparatus is provided.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-21810 requires a particular image forming apparatus, and an information processing apparatus compatible therewith, which limits the range of apparatuses for which restricted access can be provided. Furthermore, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-21810 is configured such that the access to an apparatus is permitted or not permitted, on an apparatus basis, but without identification of a user who is going to access the apparatus, and hence there is a fear that an unauthorized user accesses the apparatus.